


Golden Tears

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Jason, the youngest son of King Zeus is about to discover a secret that has been kept by the Royal Family 4-over 300 years. Where do the Golden tears come from?





	1. The kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frore/gifts), [DragonAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngel/gifts).



> I'm writing this as a gift for several reviewers of the Princess and the slave water Sky Day Night story.

  
The kingdom of Olympus was divided into 12 smaller kingdoms. You have the main Castle which is set in the middle of the Kingdom where the king and queen, Zeus and Hera live. Many of their own children are the Lords & Ladies of the other 11 kingdoms that's around the main Castle. But this story focuses on the youngest Prince. 19 year old Jason.

Jason is the youngest son of King Zeus also known as Jupiter, Jason never knew where his father got the name only that it's stuck and his father seemed content by it.

Jason had five older brothers and two older sisters who were all either Lords or ladies of the surrounding kingdoms around the main Castle. But all of these siblings were his half brothers and sisters he had another sister named Thalia who was his older full blooded sister, so altogether Jason had eight siblings.

Now by this point you're surely asking yourselves why the king in queen had so many children? The answer is simple. King Zeus was very loose with his loins. When the King was younger before he had settled with his current wife he had many Flings with young beautiful women that resulted in Jason's many older siblings. As far as Jason new the only biological child of both his father the king and his mother the queen was Lord Hephaestus of the Southern Kingdom.

Currently Jason was out riding his beloved steed, Tempest while his cousin Perseus, don't call me Perseus it's Percy. Son of his uncle Poseidon was riding his trusty Steed black jack.

"Hey Jason, let's stop for a drink." The blonde Prince nodded as they let their horses to a nearby pond where the horses drink greedily well they both scooped up some of the freshwater for themselves.

Percy stood up from his crouched position and glancing at Jason he asked, "Do you feel like going to the brothel tonight? I know I could sure use a good lay."

"Sure man, we can do that. After all you're only here for another couple of weeks before returning home."

His cousin Percy who was a year older then Jason's 19 years was from the kingdoms Eastern seaboard lands and was visiting his Uncle and Cousin for a couple of months before returning home.

The two hopped back on there horses and made their way back to the castle.

While the two Royals rodon there was another form of riding going on.

In the castle of King Zeus, in a small, secluded room, on a large bed laid a petite figure moaning but crying silent tears and another figure pounding In & Out of the smaller figure.

The larger figures moans and groans penetrated the still air of the room. The figure leaned over covering the smaller body as he Rand his large dick into the soft warm body Underneath Him.

He squeezed tightly on the small hips and height the others legs up higher giving him better access. He took the hand that wasn't holding up the leg and reached it up, up slowly trailing his calloused fingers up the soft flesh of the stomach before finding his bed Partners nipples and giving the right one a hard twist that made the other silently mon and wheelies More Tears from those glistening brown eyes.

A few more thrust and the figure was spilling his load into the plump round ass before pulling out and grabbing a wet cloth and cleaning himself up.

He motion for one of the guards to gather up what they came for before leaving the small room in the figure on the bed. The guards step forward scooping up the pieces of gold that had fallen onto the pillow and bed and placing them in a bag before also leaving the room.

A few moments later another guard approach to the bed and released the person from their bindings that kept them attached to the bed and let them over to their bathing tub.

* * *

 

Back with Jason and Percy the two had returned to the castle bathed, eat and changed before Re-saddling their horses and heading to the local brothel.


	2. The Village and history lesson.

  
The Village outside of the castle wasn't that big maybe about 1200 people give or take. The main road was lined with shops such as the bakery, the blacksmith, the mortician, the town doctor and other such shops, but the one that the two Royals we're heading towards was at the very end of the street and was one of the few Homes that had more than one floor.

When Jason and Percy reached the brothel they dismounted their horses and entered the establishment. Soon as they open the door the strong smell of perfumes attacked their noses. Percy gagged.

Ignoring his cousin Jason focused on the woman walking their way.

"Good day your highnesses." The woman said. "Who can we get for you today?"

Jason pulled out a small bag of coins. "Is Castor available now?"

The lady hummed and took out her book opening it, she flipped through a couple pages before stopping on one and trailing her finger down the page.

"He is currently available, yes my Lord." Jason nodded. "He's in room 6. I'm sure you know where that is." Jason nodded once more before nodding to Percy and making his way through the building. Before Jason turned the corner he heard the lady ask.

"And for you Lord Perseus..."

  
Jason stop just outside of a wooden door on the second floor of the brothel pausing he took a moment to settle himself before opening the door.

The figure inside the room stood up from the plush armchair and smiled as he started to approach Jason.

"My Lord." The figure purred as they wrap their thin arms around Jason's neck. Jason smiled as he leaned in and gave the blond a hard kiss on the boys thin lips. Breaking away Jason stood back up and step back as he said;

"lovely to see you again Castor, you're looking very, decadent tonight."

Castor raised an eyebrow and huffed before turning and trailing to the large bed. Perching himself on it he turned and raise and eyebrow once more as he slowly untied his robe, letting it fall open and onto the bed.

Jason trailed his eyes over the exposed flush and slowly sauntered Towards the bed. He leered down at the blonde before removing his own attire enjoining the violet-eyed boy on the bed.

Minutes later the sounds of moaning, panting and skin slapping could be heard coming from the room. Percy chuckled as he walked past onto his own whores room. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

 

The next morning Jason roll over groaning as someone pounded on the bedroom door.

"Alright alright I'm up. Hold your pantaloons."

Jason lifted his hand to rub his eyes as he glanced over he met the violet eyes of Castor who smiled and said;

"Whoever they are, they're very impatient my Lord."

Jason smiled and leaned over to give the whore a last Kiss before getting up and finding his own garments. Once the Royal was dressed he made his way to the door, opening it he raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Pray tell, dear cousin why you have chosen to awaken me at such an ungodly hour?"

Percy sheepishly smiled and motion behind him. Eyebrow still raised the blonde Prince looked over Percy shoulder only to see one of his father's guards standing there. He frowned. "I see." Before walking out into the Hall and shutting the door not before leaving a small bag of Golden Tears buy casters bedside for the pleasurable evening the night.

  
"So the Architects said that it would cost at least 2000 Golden Tears for the materials."

King Zeus took a drink of his goblet as he listened to one of his retainers dribble on. He glanced over at his wife who was sitting on her throne looking rather bored as she played with a long blonde curl from her head.

He motioned for one of his guards to step forward, the guard lifted a large basket towards the king who reached in and grabbed a sack and threw it to the still talking man. "Now take that and tell the architect to stop whining he will have more gold soon to complete the project."

The man nodded as he now held the bag of gold, he bow doing more groveling before leaving the throne room.

Zeus side and took another sip of his wine.

A little while later the steward announced his son and Jason walked into the throne room with his cousin following.

"Father." He said bowing.

Zeus sat there stony-faced as he deserved his son. " your tutors have informed me that you have been skipping your lessons lately."

His son flinched before looking away from his father.

" well it's... they are... well.."

"Enough." Zeus said. " you are to report to your tutor at once and I do not want to see you again until dinner. Have I made myself clear?"

Jason side, "Yes Father."

Standing in the corner out of the way Percy snickered at his cousin's plight. Zeus turned a raised eyebrow at his nephew. "I wouldn't be laughing at Jason if I was you Perseus," Percy cringed at the sound of his full name. " you've been here with us for months now so I know you haven't been keeping up with your studies so you can join my son and his." Percy nodded in acceptance with a sheepish look on his face Enfield to his aunt and uncle before following in his cousin's footsteps out of the throne room.

Once Percy left the throne room he quickly caught up with Jason. The two were silent as they made their way to the library where they found Jason's tutor Chiron standing waiting for the two of them.

"Welcome your highnesses." Chiron said with a jovial smile. They both muttered greeting's before taking a seat.

 "Welcome your highness, Lord Perseus." Chiron said with a jovial smile.

Percy scowled. "Knock it off Chiron you know I prefer being called Percy."

"Well despite that, Percy." He emphasized Percy's name. "We do have some sense of decorum to keep."

3, 2, 1.

The three started laughing. This was a common occurrence amongst the older man in the two younger.

Chiron had known the Royal Family for a number of years and had been King Zeus and Lord Poseidon's sword instructor when they were the same age as the two young men in front of him.

  
"The both of you have a seat." The two did as he instructed. Chiron might be a jovial fellow but he was a scary son of a bitch when you crossed him or made him angry.

"Now, Prince Jason do you remember what we were speaking about the last time we met?"

Jason's sat there for a good few minutes trying to coaxed his brain to recall what they had last been speaking about and his last lesson.

"Oh no bother, I will just have to jogg that memory of yours." Jason looked sheepish and muttered a " sorry sir."

Chiron just threw him a smile and then glance at both of the boys before speaking.

  
"The last time we met I was telling you about the time before the kingdom was founded in its founding." Jason knotted slightly remembering this now.

"Now at the time Kronos was just a..."

"Wait a moment," Percy interrupted. "Grandfathered didn't found the kingdom."

Chiron smiled as he nodded. He started stroking his Brown but peppered with gray beard as he responded to Percy's statement.

"Very true Percy, your grandfather Kronos did not indeed found this Kingdom." Percy Shaw Jason a smile but turned back to the older man as he continued.

 "Your 300 time great grandfather founded the kingdom." The two boys sat there in shock and blinked several times.

"Your grandfather was just one person in a long line of using the same names the only difference from your grandfather like the others was his middle name which of course was Titan."

"Now to get back on track, so you're many times great grandfather Kronos was a Lorde in a distant land. He had gone questing for new land and such things." Chiron smiled as he saw as Jason grabbed quill and parchment from the corner of the table and start writing this down with the ink pot that was also place next to the paper.

"Nobody really knows what sorts of things he discovered on his journey or when exactly he had established a small colony on these lands only that a couple years after he had sent word to who were his leaders this land started producing agricultural means."

  
Chiron continued speaking but he shifted to talking about the agricultural feeds the kingdom have seen over the years and about droughts and other such stuff. Before Jason knew it a servant was coming to inform them that dinner would be ready and little under an hour so he and Percy were excused to go change.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jason and Percy got to the dining hall they were met by Jason's stepmother Hera and Jason's sister Thalia who was giving Hera a sidelong glare out of the corner of her eye as the two Sat waiting for the rest of the family. He wondered what argument they had just missed between the two females. The two greeted Hera before taking their seats. It was a few more minutes before Jason and Thalia's father join them. Dinner was silent, only sounds being the scraping of Cutlery across the plates.

Jason and Percy, Jason sitting at the right hand of his father in Percy  
sitting across from him next to Hera  
Kept shooting glances at one another and the two females across the table. The queen and princess were still giving each other dirty looks and shooting glares at one another.

"How was your lessons," Zeus began asking ignoring his wife and daughter. "Jason? Perseus?"

"They were fine father." Jason said. "Good, " Zeus said. " the both of you will get up bright and early tomorrow and return to your lessons." The two cousins chorus an agreement.

After dinner Percy and Jason were excused and they went up to lounge around in Jason's rooms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After dinner and after Zeus had given Hera a long deep kiss and murmured that he had work to do in her ear he left the dining hall.

The king made his way to his "study."

He cut through hallways, went up and down staircases, and past many guards and Sentinels before finally ending up behind a heavy iron door. He slid a piece of twine off of his neck which dangled a large Iron Key.

Once he slipped the key into the lock he opened the door and made his way inside.

The room on the other side of the door was luxurious. Tapestries hung on every wall, the stone floor was covered and the most softest animal fur. The King's eyes were directed to the focal point of the room, which happened to be a large four-poster bed.

A smirk took over the king's face as he walked Towards the bed but more importantly the figure on it.

The figures pale skin was made even more so by the dark color of the sheets, long black hair laid strewn across the pillow that the head was resting on.

Zeus's eyes trailed up the figures body. Small and lean, pale arms were securely over the figures head to the headboard that had a metal hook to hold the arms in place.

When Zeus reach the side of the bed he reached out turning the face, glossy brown eyes scared up into Zeus's blue ones. He's smart.

Zeus began to shed his clothes before climbing onto the bed and spreading the figures legs. Once celebs were properly separated he started circling the red Rosebud of the figure. Looking up into the figures still glassy eyes he began to insert two of his fingers to stretch figure slightly but not enough to make it count before he started pumping his cock to get it nice and hard. He was going to enjoy himself tonight.


End file.
